La muerte no es más que un cambio de misión
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Homura Takeru quedó destrozado al saber la muerte de sus padres. Nunca más volvería a ser el mismo o esa era lo que creía cuando una idea se le ocurrió. ¿Podría derrotar a los más fuertes? Sólo así el volvería a sonreír.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _El personaje Homura Takeru se me hace un personaje que busca el hacerse fuerte. ¿Como hacerse fuerte? Derrotando a los que son los héroes de VRAINS no digo que va a traicionar a Yusaku pero de alguna manera buscará la forma para derrotarlo y de ahí, bueno yo pienso que seguirán siendo amigos._**

 ** _Realmente deseo que exista un sueño entre ellos dos._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Cuando Homura Takeru se enteró de la muerte de sus padres, su vida se destrozó inmediatamente. Había ansiado salir de aquel horrible agujero que estuvo metido en esos meses, ansiaba de todo corazón ver la sonrisa de su padre como sentir los abrazos de su madre. Pero ahora sólo era alguien sin padres, no se caracterizaba como un huérfano, sus abuelos se encargaban de cuidarle bien pero no era lo mismo.

Quería estar con sus padres, muchas veces pensó en quitarse la vida e ir con ellos pero su miedo a la muerte le dominaba que siempre lo dejaba paralizado y sólo lo dejaba a un lado. Sus abuelos no tenían la culpa, ellos lo querían en ausencia a sus padres, tampoco podía romperles el corazón a ellos dos sólo por un capricho.

La culpa y el miedo le dominaba, no iba a clases, sus maestros al entender tal situación en la que estaba, preferían mandarle tarea a la casa por medio de su única compañera. Sólo así se iba a sentir seguro de que nadie se burlara o le echará la culpa por lo que le sucedió en su trágica vida.

Muchas veces se encontraba oculto en sus cobijas, otros días no había querido salir de su cuarto y otras más había preferido no comer aunque tuviera mucha hambre.

Realmente no sabía que hacer con su vida, ya no tenía más razones de vivir.

Con el pasar del tiempo y a sus 16 años, sólo se dedicaba a trabajar en una pequeña barca pesquera, al igual que años anteriores, sólo su amiga de la infancia le llevaba la tarea. Era su descanso cuando decidió mirar la televisión de la oficina del jefe. Las noticias estaban, un señor gordo con lentes daba una noticia que llegó a impresionarle.

 ** _-¿Nos llevará a la destrucción o será nuestro héroe? Nada se sabe sobre este nuevo duelista que aparecio de la noche a la mañana_** -Afirmó el señor. ** _\- Lo más sospechoso es que comenta sobre un incidente de hace diez años ¿Que está pasando en VRAINS? ¿Porque hay tantos debates sobre esto? Creo que sólo nuestro héroe, Playmaker nos podrá dar la respuesta algún día_**

¿El será alguien que sufrió igual que yo? Fue lo primero que pensó. Busco varios resportajes por la red así como blogs de ciertas personas que ya hacían unas cuántas teorías con referente a ello. ¿Porque no está oculto como yo? Fue lo que después pensó, el tenía miedo a su entorno, el no quería ser objeto de burla pero al parecer para el no era así.

El luchaba, se convirtió en una persona fuerte y ahora sólo quería saber la verdad de ese entonces. Tampoco dudaba, el tambien buscaba la verdad, el tiempo que le arrebataron, la vida que le faltaba. Pero era muy cobarde para ello.

 ** _-¿Porque no te vuelves en alguien fuerte?_** -Fue lo que dijo aquel pequeño ente oscuro con líneas rojas que de un día para otro apareció en su viejo disco de duelos.

 **-¿Como hacerlo? Sólo soy alguien débil** -Dijo desanimado.

 ** _-Deja que arda tu alma_** -Habló con entusiasmo. ** _\- Derrota tus miedo y derrota a los que son fuertes, así tu alma al fin brillará_**

 **-Derrotar a los que son fuertes** -Susurro.

Pronto un nuevo ánimo llegó a él. Un nuevo impulso le hizo decidir su nueva meta en la vida. Ser alguien fuerte, derrotar a los que son fuertes y así el podría llegar a serlo. Miro su tableta, vio la foto de tres duelistas, Blue Angel, Go Onizuka y Playmaker, los héroes de VRAINS, una nueva idea se le ocurrió mientras dejaba hablar a ese monigote negro con líneas rojas.

Derrotaria a los duelistas más fuertes, incluso si esos eran aquellos héroes incluidos Playmaner. Así su vida volvería a ser la misma, así el volvería a ser aquel chiquillo. Eso no significaba que sus padres regresarian a la vida pero al menos volvería a tener sentido en la vida y podría seguir caminando.

Así despertaria de aquel sueño y bueno, ya sería cuestión suya el decidir su camino.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Esperaré pacientemente un duelo entre Yusaku y Takeru! No quiero que sea una forma de traición, si no una forma de superación. Takeru es el amigo que todos esperamos para Yusaku._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Jueves 21 de Junio de 2018_**


End file.
